The present invention relates to a PTP sheet for pharmaceutical drug packaging.
PTP (Press Through Package) packaging has been widely used for packaging solid pharmaceutical drugs, such as tablets and capsule agents, in the field of packaging of pharmaceutical products. A PTP sheet for pharmaceutical drug packaging is manufactured by molding pockets each housing a solid pharmaceutical drug in a resin film, loading the solid pharmaceutical drug in each pocket, and then sticking a sheet containing aluminum foil or the like to the resin film to seal the pockets. When the solid pharmaceutical drug loaded in the pocket portion is pressed together with the pocket by a user, the sheet is broken by the solid pharmaceutical drug, so that the solid pharmaceutical drug can be taken out.